powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Morningstar123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Divine Slayer page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 18:38, December 10, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:13, February 21, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. Powerpoints, not numbers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:16, March 13, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:20, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Second warning. Ra was both hurt/tricked by Isis and stepped from the throne, so not Divine Lord. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:58, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. I'm undoing your Edits when you aren't using alphabetical order, just so you know. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. I'm undoing your Edits when you aren't using alphabetical order, just so you know. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:02, October 9, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:09, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:50, October 14, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:05, December 11, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, January 2, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:52, January 5, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. Please read the powers completely before adding new powers, you've been adding ones that are in Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:08, January 7, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. Three days. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, January 10, 2019 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Instead of just banning me can't you just let me know which page you want fixed? Page Creation and Details: Don't add Embodiments or Lodrships to pages unless they are Variations of that power (ie. not into Variations among others, Variation of that power) or in Associations. They have implications that plain Manipulation doesn't have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:40, February 5, 2019 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. Absolute Beauty is locked for a week, use that item to talk it over. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:05, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Your trying to downgrade a power that clearly omnipotent into one thats not by changing the caption. Absolute Wish is Omnipotent for a reason. Changing the caption is the same as downgrading the power by saying he can't grant ANY wish. Where has Super Shenron every been stated to be unable to grant All possible and impossible wishes? Super Shenron is omnipotent for the simple fact he can do anything and grant anything. The the basic definition of Omnipotence after all. Super Shenron has no limitations, and there is no evidence to support any claim that he is anything but all-powerful. Just stop already, its getting old at this point.SageM (talk) 23:33, March 17, 2019 (UTC)SageM 6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument. :6a. This means especially NO deleting the page contents just because you don't agree with it.~~User talk:Arquetion See above for reasons. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:41, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Before you try adding humanity to Fallen Physiology, mind checking Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, March 24, 2019 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. You know by now that adding Satan to Absolute Beauty starts Edit/undoing, so I locked the page again. Talk it over with SageM before next time. And please don't complain about this to my Talk-page. I honestly don't care either way about whether he belongs to Users or not, just that this mess doesn't start again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:18, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Sorry but you are completely mistaken this time.... I'm afraid this time your blaming me for something I didn't do. I didn't contact Kuo and I didn't edit Absolute Beauty. I have absolutely nothing to do with the page being locked. The last people to edit the page were you and Kuo. So no, you can't blame me for this happening again. Its all on you this time. I don't know why Kuo locked the page and I never touched it after the last argument. If you want your answer, your going to have to ask Kuo about it. Because its not my problem and I didn't do anything.SageM (talk) 23:07, April 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM The page history even proves I had nothing to do with Absolute Beauty being locked. As there are only two recent editors. You and Kuo. So anything that happened to the page is your doing, you can't blame me this time and you have no reason too. The only contact I have had with Kuo recently is about new power ideas. I never asked once about Absolute Beauty and wasn't even online when the page was edited last. So anything that happens from this point on about the page is your doing and no other users. Contact Kuo if you want answers, and don't complain to me about it because I didn't do anything.SageM (talk) 23:20, April 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM "You know by now that adding Satan to Absolute Beauty starts Edit/undoing, so I locked the page again. Talk it over with SageM before next time. And please don't complain about this to my Talk-page. I honestly don't care either way about whether he belongs to Users or not, just that this mess doesn't start again. --Kuopiofi (talk) '''18:18, April 7, 2019' (UTC)"'' In other words, please talk it over before you start that mess again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Half-Genie Physiology Half-Genie Physiology Please, Can you help me to add users and gallery Most of them in Dragon Ball